In love with a werewolf, no big deal
by TeenWolfForever
Summary: Out of all the people Derek has met in his life, Elena is the only one he trusts the most. But Elena considers him more than just a friend. Will Elena tell him how she really feels or will it ruin their friendship?


Chapter 1: Did you ever notice that the nicest people get hurt the most?

It sucks to see your best friend get his heart broken. Especially when you knew that he was going to, but you never worked up the courage to tell him. To warn him that Kate Argent is a heartless bitch that was using him. It's not my fault. I didn't want to hurt him. But it doesn't matter because he got hurt in the end anyway. That's why he's the way he is. That's why he doesn't let his guard down, doesn't show emotion, doesn't show that he cares. But he really does care. If you look at the little things, you'll see that he does still care and have emotion behind that cold smolder. I mean, how would you act if someone you loved and trusted who you thought felt the same about you was just an act to find out more about your family but in the end just kills them? Your whole family. Dead. Except for your sister and uncle. But then the Kate and the hunters come back to Beacon Hills and kill her. And your uncle is in a coma.

I've been best friends with Derek Hale for fifteen years. I've been through just about everything with him. The bad times, and the good times. And it's just now that I'm starting to figure out…I'm in love with him.

I've wondered what it'd be like if me and Derek ever actually dated. And then I'd always shake the idea out of my mind because I knew it would ruin our amazing friendship. But today, I kept asking myself the same question; should I tell him how I really feel about him?

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked Derek as he barged into my room. I looked at my clock. "What the heck is wrong with you? It's 7 am on a Saturday!"

"Yes and I have every right to wake you up this early because it's your birthday," he smirked.

"I hate you," I said as I threw a pillow at him. He caught it of course- his werewolf reflexes and all.

"Love you too. I have a few things planned out for us to do today. But first, here's your gift." He handed me a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper and a bow.

I sat up and smiled. "You didn't need to get me a gift. Being your friend is enough," I told him, and it was the truth. I opened it and inside there was a silver pendant necklace with a wolf howling at the moon on it.

"Thanks Der, it's beautiful." I got up and hugged him. He always gave the best hugs. I guess it was because of his strong arms that always made me feel safe when I was in them.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart! Hi, Derek," my mom said as she walked into my room to greet me. "I have to go to work, but when I get back I'll give you your gifts," she smiled.

"Okay, love you." I got up and gave her a hug goodbye. My mom works at the Beacon Hills Hospital as a nurse. That's how I became friends with Scott McCall. Because our mom's work together. We sort of just bonded. We were both raised by single mothers, never knew our father, and don't have any siblings. And one day Scott introduced me to his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. Derek absolutely despises both of them. The other day, he caught them snooping around on his property. I tried sticking up for them, but Derek wouldn't listen.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked curiously. What was Derek planning to do for my birthday?

"Get dressed and meet me outside and you'll find out," he smiled, teasingly.

Oh, that smile. It gets me every time. No one gets to see it, except me.

As Derek left the room, I tried to find the perfect outfit. I didn't know what we were doing, so I just threw on some skinny jeans and a white lacey top. For all I know we could be sky diving and I needed to be comfortable. I quickly swiped on some mascara and eyeliner and threw my long black hair into a ponytail.

I met Derek outside and he opened the passenger car door for me. "Such a gentlemen," I joked.

"Very funny."

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as the black Camaro's engine roared to life.

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes as my phone started to ring. It was Stiles.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND!" Stiles and Scott shouted into the phone.

I laughed. "Thanks guy's haha."

"Where are you?" Scott asked.

"With Derek."

"Of course," Stiles chimed in.

"Shush. I gotta go. Bye."

The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence. That's how close Derek and I were. That's how you know you're close with someone.

I love long car rides, they're so peaceful. Until an animal runs out in front of the car and we swerve off the road into a tree and the last thing I can remember is Derek saying my name and to stay awake before I lose consciousness.


End file.
